Dúvidas
by Thata Martins
Summary: Essa fic ambienta-se entre Sex and Violence 4.14 e Death Takes a Holiday 4.15 , narrando os pensamentos de Dean entre o fim do primeiro e o começo do outro.


**13 de Julho de 2009.**

**Beta: **Nada de beta. Os erros são todos meus, e ninguém tasca!

**Resumo:** Essa fic ambienta-se entre _Sex and Violence_ (4.14) e _Death Takes a Holiday_ (4.15), narrando os pensamentos de Dean entre o fim do primeiro e o começo do outro.

**NOTA:** _Sex and Violence_ foi um dos episódios que mais me marcou nessa temporada. Foi o estopim para todos os momentos que me fizeram chorar como uma criança. A quebra de laços foi tão palpável que o desespero ficou entalado na garganta. A música _I Hate This Part_, do grupo Pussycat Dolls só ajudou a descongestionar meu cérebro, encaixando-se perfeitamente no contexto que eu queria desenvolver. Espero que gostem!

* * *

**Capítulo Único**

Eu soube, bem naquele momento, após ver a sereia dando seus últimos suspiros, me liberando do feitiço poderoso que tomava conta de mim, que tudo o que eu conhecia tinha se desfeito. Naquele olhar temeroso e confuso de Sam, que ele fez questão de disfarçar rapidamente, eu soube que os laços fortes que nos unia haviam quebrado. Provavelmente para sempre.

O estado de torpor que me engolfou ao me dar conta daquela verdade foi tão poderoso que eu não percebi aonde ia. Não me lembro sequer de ter limpado as pistas que podiam levar até nós. Não me vi arrumando as malas e entrando no carro. Não percebi enquanto dirigia até aquele porto, logo abaixo daquela ponte, onde Bobby nos levou.

Tudo o que eu podia pensar era no relacionamento entre meu irmão e eu desmoronando aos nossos pés. O feitiço da sereia nos pegou de jeito, fazendo com que soltássemos o verbo, declarando todas as coisas que andaram nos incomodando tanto naqueles últimos meses. E ouvir e dizer tudo aquilo doía!

Enquanto Bobby falava sobre o caso, sobre um telefonema bastar para saber que o agente Nick Monroe não existia, eu pensava em como nós éramos imbecis! Parecia o caso do Malandro outra vez. Tão afogados em nossos próprios problemas, não fizemos nosso trabalho direito. Se ele não tivesse aparecido... Deus sabe o que eu teria feito com Sam.

O que mais gosto nesse velho caçador é que ele não se engana fácil. E nos conhece melhor do que ninguém. Mais do que gostaríamos. Ele deve ter sacado o clima desconfortável que pairava no ar, porque logo soltou essa:

- Aquelas sereias são bichos chatos. Se alguma pegou vocês, não há motivo para se sentir mal.

Será que não? Sam não tinha mesmo, a culpa do desfecho quase desastroso estava em minhas costas. Eu tinha me deixado seduzir por aquele cara bacana, que falava com propriedade de carros clássicos e sabia de cor todas as músicas de Led Zeppelin. Eu devia ter desconfiado mais do fato de um agente federal ser tão legal, e não questionar sobre nossas identidades e mordomias.

Devia ter seguido meus instintos. E aquela fraqueza minha, de saber ter perdido o meu irmãozinho, quase lhe custou a vida.

- Vai se despedir da Cara? – olhava o lago quando perguntei isso a ele. Apesar de magoado, eu errei, eu estraguei esse caso, e não podia olhar em seus olhos agora, com toda a culpa que sentia.

- Não. Não estou interessado.

Aquilo me pegou de surpresa.

- Sério? Por quê?

- Pra quê?

Ta aí o motivo pelo qual eu estraguei tudo. A mudança, o descaso, a arrogância. Aquele não era o Sammy.

- Olhe pra você! Ame-os ou deixe-os.

Eu tomava o refrigerante, olhando o horizonte, pensando em como chegamos a esse ponto. Em como eu deixei chegar a esse ponto. Meu irmão se transformara em um completo imbecil, e eu temia no que mais ele se transformaria.

- Dean, você sabe que eu não quis dizer aquelas coisas, que era apenas o feitiço falando?

- Claro, eu também. – o ponto forte de nossa relação. Pegue todas as coisas que lhe incomodam, jogue numa gaveta e esqueça que estão lá.

- Então... Estamos bem?

Bem? Como pode me perguntar isso? Depois de tudo o que foi dito? Como ignorar aquilo?

- Sim, estamos bem.

Como eu disse, pôr numa gaveta, trancá-la e jogar a chave fora. Em nossa família, não lidamos com sentimentos. Lidamos com fatos, com coisas essencialmente malignas. Preto no branco. Sem nuances, sem cores. Bom, era o que _costumava_ ser.

Nesse ponto da minha vida, e de tudo o que passei e vi, todos os paradigmas foram quebrados. Todas as coisas que eu pensava serem verdade, já me faziam pensar duas vezes antes de atirar. Porque se eu partisse do princípio de que qualquer coisa "anormal" era maligna, que eu deveria matar primeiro e fazer perguntas depois, como meu pai havia me ensinado... Então como isso classificaria Sam?

Terminei o maldito refrigerante, que descia estranho por minha garganta, dando a impressão de ser uma pasta borbulhante pegajosa e sufocante. Eu queria a queimação que só o álcool proporcionava. Coca-cola nunca foi a solução para nenhum dos meus problemas. E não seria agora que começaria a funcionar.

Entrei no carro, esperando por Sam, ansioso por chegar logo a um quarto de motel. Lá teria um bar que eu pudesse atacar, e uma cama para deitar-me e pensar em tudo o que acontecera até agora.

_We're driving slow through the snow on 5__th__ Avenue  
__And right now, radio's all that we can hear  
__Now we ain't talk since we left, it's so overdue  
__It's cold outside but between us it's worse in here_

Enquanto tomava a estrada principal para a próxima cidade, pensava nas mudanças drásticas e assustadoras de Sam. Ele sempre foi o queridinho, o adorável, o bem-educado. O garoto que todo mundo queria ter como filho. Importava-se com os sentimentos dos outros – tanto das pessoas que ele conhecia e gostava, quanto dos que ele nem sequer conhecia. Era ele quem consolava as vítimas das nossas investigações, fazendo-as sentir-se bem, independente do rumo caótico que suas vidas tomaram.

E agora... Ele parece uma versão piorada do meu velho eu.

Eu nunca tive muito tato, sempre fui muito sincero, e ainda falo as coisas na lata, sem passar por aquele filtro que Sam tem embutido nele. Sempre tive problemas em enxergar além do que me foi ensinado, das ordens que recebia do meu pai, e esse tipo de coisa costumava a irritar – e muito! – o Sam. Ele simplesmente não entendia a fervorosa devoção que eu sentia pelo velho e o fato de eu estar sempre em automática aceitação de suas ordens, mesmo quando ele já não estava nesse mundo para dá-las.

Sam chorava e ficava deprimido quando as pessoas próximas dele morriam. Ficava de luto por semanas, meses até. Não dava em cima das mulheres, por respeitar a memória de Jéssica. E quando aquele muro que ele construiu caía, como aconteceu com Sarah e Maddison, doía ver a expressão triste que tomava conta dele por partir.

Mas esse era o velho Sam. O Sam que tinha sentimentos, aspirações. O Sam que tinha visões estranhas, mas que conseguia manter o coração bondoso e puro. O que fazia com que qualquer um caísse de amores por ele em cinco minutos de conversa. O Sam gentil e educado que conquistava todas as garotas decentes. O Sam que, com um olhar, abria todas as portas fechadas em seu caminho.

Aquele Sam tinha morrido. De forma brutal e desesperadora.

Só restara um cara solitário, amargurado, arrogante e egoísta. Um cara que não se importava com nada e com ninguém que ficasse em seu caminho. Um cara que desistiu da ideia de ser normal, para acabar com monstros usando a mente. Um recipiente de ódio e rancor, que parecia poder explodir a qualquer momento. Um cara que jogava coisas na cara dos outros, e depois pedia para que esquecessem do que foi dito.

Olhei de relance para ele, que fitava o horizonte pela janela do Impala. Parecia perdido e ao mesmo tempo concentrado em alguma coisa. Pergunto-me se ele remoia as coisas ditas naquele quarto como eu. Aposto que não. Sam não se importava mais com qualquer coisa que eu pensasse dele.

Para ele eu era fraco, patético, um fardo. Eu estava atrasando ele e sua namoradinha de destruir Lilith e salvar o mundo. Eu não passava de uma bagagem que ele tinha de carregar para cima e para baixo. Uma peça de roupa suja, ou uma camiseta detestável e repugnante, que ele não podia jogar fora. E muito menos esconder no armário. O problema para ele é que uma camiseta não fala que ele mudou, não joga coisas na cara dele, como eu faço.

Mas também, uma camiseta não toma conta dele quando criança, não o alimenta, não o veste, não troca suas fraldas, não dá banho. Não abdica de sua própria infância para fazê-lo ter uma. Não faz o trabalho pesado várias e várias vezes para livrá-lo. Não vende sua alma para que ele viva.

A viagem passou tão depressa enquanto eu pensava, que eu quase perdi a entrada para a cidade. Achar um hotel não foi difícil, e logo estávamos tirando as malas de dentro do Impala, nos dirigindo para o quarto que Sam providenciara na recepção.

Depois de tanto tempo na estrada, eu nem reparava mais na decoração do lugar. Eles sempre pareciam o mesmo: deprimentes, de mau-gosto e impessoais demais. Catei roupas limpas e uma toalha, me dirigindo ao banheiro. Um banho quente me ajudaria a me acalmar. Eu esperava que sim.

Abri o registro do chuveiro, deixando a água cair para esquentar o ambiente, antes de eu entrar no boxe nu. Olhei o espelho, encarando os olhos verdes cansados, quase sem brilho. Eu mudara muito, Sam tinha razão. Muitas coisas que eu não percebia antes, que eu achava não fazer diferença, me tiravam o sono. Os pesadelos que me perturbavam todas as noites estavam cada vez mais vívidos.

As torturas, retaliações, os gritos e os cheiros daquele buraco pútrido e assustador voltavam toda hora, apertando meu coração brutalmente, fazendo com que eu me sentisse um lixo. O mar confuso de rostos disformes assombravam-me. Não conseguia distinguir traços, cores, formas. Só a dor. Palpável, gritante, tenebrosa. Era a única coisa que tinha espaço em minhas lembranças daqueles quarenta anos.

_The world slows down  
__But my heart beats fast right now  
__I know this is the part  
__Where the end starts_

Despi-me vagarosamente, como se não houvesse contagem de tempo. Entrei no boxe verde, fechando a porta, encarando o azulejo esverdeado à minha frente, torcendo para que a água lavasse meus problemas. Meu mais profundo desejo era que as lembranças, todas elas, descessem pelo ralo e se instalassem nos esgotos daquela cidade sem nome. Eu só queria esquecer.

Esquecer tudo o que a minha família foi obrigada a passar. Toda a dor imanente a ela. Aquele interminável vazio que tomava conta de nós todos quando pensávamos no que poderíamos ter tido. Esquecer das pessoas que morreram para que nós pudéssemos viver. Esquecer que aquela vida estranha que levávamos antes era muito melhor do que a que levamos agora.

Esperava que a água levasse meu rancor embora. Esperava que ela apagasse as coisas que Sam disse. Que levasse embora as cicatrizes invisíveis do meu coração. Esperava que eu parasse de soar tão piegas e carente, como Sam um dia fora. Esperava que ela trouxesse meu Sammy de volta.

Não sei quanto tempo fiquei lá dentro do chuveiro, sentindo a água caindo, relaxando os músculos tensos de meus ombros, aliviando um pouco do peso depositados neles. Desliguei o chuveiro, mas ela continuava a correr, por toda minha face. Estranho.

Enxuguei-me e enrolei a toalha na minha cintura. Passando a mão no vidro do espelho, descobri porque a água não parava de correr. Porque aquilo descendo incessantemente por minha face eram lágrimas. Lágrimas do desgaste psicológico que eu vinha enfrentando naqueles meses todos. Lágrimas que representavam a tristeza por saber que o que eu tinha não voltaria mais. Lágrimas de arrependimento. Por ter sido tão fraco.

Trinta anos. _Só_ trinta anos. Foi tudo o que eu consegui agüentar. Todo o treinamento de meu pai, toda a macheza que eu gritava aos quatro cantos do mundo, de nada valeram. Só me fizeram agüentar trinta anos.

Por que Castiel me trouxe de volta? Por que eu? O que eu tenho de tão especial assim, que o fez entrar naquele buraco e me arrastar de volta? O que o mundo ganhou comigo voltando à vida? O que eles esperam que eu faça por toda a humanidade, se não consigo nem mesmo salvar meu irmão?

Meu estômago dá voltas e mais voltas só de pensar no que meu pai diria se nos visse agora. Um filho se transformando em algum tipo de... monstro. E o outro covarde e egoísta o suficiente para destruir o mundo só para não ficar sozinho. Eu consigo ver seu rosto à minha frente, os olhos baixos, os lábios apertados numa linha fina de reprovação. Decepção. É isso o que imagino que ele sentiria. Decepção por seu filho ser tão fraco.

Fraco. Sam tinha razão.

Eu posso saber caçar, queimar, planejar, roubar, enganar e cavar covas como ninguém. Mas quando o assunto é a minha resistência emocional... Eu sou um desastre! Não resisti à tortura lancinante do inferno. Não resisti a ideia de trazer meu irmão de volta à vida. E acho que foi ali que tudo isso começou. Toda a mudança e monstruosidade.

Pergunto-me agora se o demônio de olhos amarelos tinha razão. Se realmente aquele Sam que eu trouxe de volta, não era o verdadeiro Sam. Terei eu arriscado o destino dos humanos, por alguém que só parecia fisicamente com meu irmãozinho? Teria o verdadeiro Sam se perdido no caminho entre a terra e o outro lugar para onde foi?

_Everyday seven takes of the same old scene  
__Seems we're bound by the loss of the same routine  
__Gotta talk to you now before we go to sleep  
__But will we sleep once I tell you what's hurting me?_

Saí do banheiro, já vestido e pronto para me jogar na cama. Sam estava deitado, de olhos fechados, respirando suavemente. Parecia dormir. Olhei seu semblante relaxado. Ele tinha crescido, parecia mais velho, mais homem, mais forte. Não tinha mais aquela doçura tão característica.

Deus! Eu só queria que tudo voltasse ao normal!

- Já acabou? – a voz dele me pegou de surpresa. Já estava sentado na cama, me encarando com aqueles olhos verdes, agora escuros.

- Sim. Todo seu.

Ele pegou suas roupas e se trancou lá dentro. Fiquei encarando a porta, perdido. Tínhamos ficado tão distantes, absortos por nossos próprios assuntos mal-resolvidos. Presos numa rotina silenciosa de mútuo descaso. Nos ignorávamos, só trocando palavras triviais e necessárias para uma convivência existencial. Nem um resquício daquela relação amorosa de outrora.

Senti meu corpo caindo pesadamente na cama, mas não enxerguei os passos dados para chegar até ela. O choque inicial de saber que nossos laços foram quebrados atingiu-me novamente. Eu não queria que isso acontecesse. Não foi pra isso que nosso pai nos criou. Quando ele colocou uma arma em nossas pequenas mãos, nos ensinando tudo o que podia sobre os monstros à solta no mundo, dando instruções de como agir em time, não era com a finalidade de nos ignorarmos.

Na cabeça dele, cobriríamos um ao outro, pro resto de nossas vidas. Estaríamos juntos, lado a lado, para o que desse e viesse. Sempre amigos, sempre cúmplices, sempre leais, não importasse a situação. "Cuide de seu irmãozinho, Dean". Essa foi a frase que mais ouvi em minha vida, e o que estava fazendo aqui parado, vendo tudo ruir, calado?

Hora da confrontação! Não podia deixar todas aquelas coisas ditas nos amargar mais ainda. Precisávamos conversar, discutir a relação como um casal de marido e mulher, juntos há tanto tempo que nem sabiam mais o que era sexo. E isso aconteceria assim que Sam saísse do chuveiro!

Fiquei esperando, meu peito tomado por uma coragem repentina. Estava preparado para os gritos, para os xingamentos, para as "verdades" jogadas em minha cara com raiva. Para os abajures que seriam quebrados, para que não quebrássemos a nós mesmos. Preparado para absolutamente tudo. Menos para o que saiu por aquela porta...

Sam estava esgotado. No mais completo sentido da palavra. Via através de seu rosto. Aquele banho quente deve ter trazido todo o desgaste daqueles dias sem dormir, porque ele parecia péssimo. Tão péssimo quanto poderia aparentar.

Eu o vi arrastar-se com a roupa suja até sua mala, jogar de qualquer jeito por cima desta, e sentar bruscamente na cama. Olhei para seu rosto abatido, e abri a boca para falar. Ele ficou esperando, encarando-me com os olhos já semicerrados.

- Precisamos conversar. – disse rapidamente.

Ele piscou duas vezes, fazendo força para prestar atenção. Seus olhos não desgrudaram dos meus lábios, como se não pudesse confiar nos ouvidos para entender o que eu dizia.

- Olha, Dean, eu sei que precisamos, mas... – ele bocejou – Eu estou muito cansado. Será que não podemos deixar isso pra amanhã?

Acenei afirmativamente com a cabeça. O que mais eu poderia fazer? Estava claro que não teria conversa aquela noite. Estávamos esgotados, precisávamos daquele descanso. E, se conversássemos agora, quem sabe quando teríamos vontade de dormir novamente? Deixei estar. Logo o dia amanheceria e conversaríamos o quanto quiséssemos.

Puxei as cobertas e me enfiei embaixo delas. Virei-me em direção a Sam. Nem dois minutos haviam se passado desde que ele encostara a cabeça no travesseiro e já ressonava. Fiquei observando Sam dormir. A respiração calma entrando e saindo pelo nariz, sua boca tremendo levemente com o movimento. O jeito como ele agarrou-se ao travesseiro, apertando-o com firmeza.

Nem percebi quando eu mesmo caí no sono.

_I know you'll ask me to hold on  
__And carry on like nothing's wrong  
__But there is no more time for lies  
_'_Cause I see sunset in your eyes_

Estava andando na beira de um abismo, contornando sua borda cuidadosamente, olhando para baixo, para o buraco profundo, procurando por algo. Alguns metros à frente, encontrei o que procurava: uma mão, grande e forte, agarrada desesperadamente à terra. Podia reconhecê-la mesmo se estivesse cego de um olho. Corri até ela, tropeçando nos pedregulhos que estavam em meu caminho.

Ajoelhei-me bem onde a mão estava, encarando um Sammy assustado e suplicante. Sua força esvaía, sua mão soltava-se aos poucos.

"Agarre minha mão!", eu gritei.

Ele relutou, pensando duas vezes antes de se soltar e confiar em mim para que o puxasse à superfície. Sam era muito pesado. Mais do que eu lembrava. Tentei puxá-lo com as duas mãos, usando os pés como apoio, mas sua mão estava escapando de mim. Nossos dedos escorregavam, separando-se uns dos outros lentamente.

Com um grito gutural, Sam caiu no abismo, perdendo-se naquela escuridão.

- Hey, acorda! – Sam deu um tapa na minha perna, me sobressaltando. Acordei suado e ofegante. Olhei para meu irmão, já completamente vestido e pronto para sair. Levantei a sobrancelha. – Levanta! Vamos tomar café. Estou faminto.

Sentei na cama, esfregando os olhos, tentando espantar o resquício de sono. Aquele pesadelo não poderia ter vindo em pior hora. Como se já não bastasse todo o questionamento, e toda a culpa que eu sentia... Ainda tinham que me mandar esse "aviso"?

- Sam...

- Já usei o banheiro, ele é todo seu. Nossas coisas estão arrumadas, as malas estão no carro. – ele jogou umas roupas pra cima de mim – Se vista. Eu vou fechar a conta. Espero-lhe no carro.

E saiu rapidamente, sem dar tempo para eu protestar. Então era isso, ele evitaria conversar sobre aquilo a todo custo? Para ele não importava mais se estávamos bem ou não? O que importava era saciar sua vingança, deixando-me afastado o máximo que pudesse?

Eu realmente era um peso nas costas de Sam? Não servia para mais nada na concepção de meu irmãozinho? Passei de ídolo protetor a uma inconveniência em sua vida?

A resposta estava no olhar dele, quando passei pela porta carregando minhas coisas. Ele estava entediado com a minha visão. Cansado de me esperar. Cansado de ser atrasado pela minha presença. Cansado de mim, em geral.

- Tem um restaurante bom, próximo daqui, de acordo com o recepcionista. Podemos procurar um caso lá, enquanto comemos.

- Tudo bem.

Entramos no carro, sem comentar sobre nada. Segui suas instruções, sem dizer palavra. Em quinze minutos já estávamos sentados na lanchonete. Uma simpática senhora veio nos atender. Anotou nossos pedidos, e sumiu por uma porta, que eu imaginava ser a cozinha.

Havia somente algumas pessoas por ali, e conforme o tempo passava o lugar esvaziava mais ainda. Sam estava compenetrado com o computador, evitando olhar nos meus olhos. Ele ainda temia que eu explodisse, que trouxesse aquela conversa à tona novamente. Eu só o olhava, por cima do notebook, analisando... Será que ainda restava qualquer pedaço do meu irmãozinho dentro daquela casca? Qualquer um?

O celular de Sam tocou. Não conseguia ficar ali parado, então levantei e fui até a velha jukebox. Analisei muito bem o repertório do velho aparelho. Nada muito interessante, só uns blues soníferos e jazz indefinidos. Achei uma música que realmente valia a pena escutar. Coloquei a moeda e apertei o botão. Mas nada aconteceu. Apertei mais vezes, com mais força, mas ainda nada. Maldita máquina velha.

Será que está desligada? Não. Enfiada na tomada, como deveria. Aliás, as luzes estão acesas. Maldição! Nem trocar de música eu posso? Dei um murro na máquina, mas nem assim a filha-da-mãe funcionou. Odeio coisas velhas. Voltei pra mesa, Sam acabara de desligar.

- E aí?

- Bobby achou algo em Wyoming.

Peguei meu sanduíche, observando Sam, de testa franzida.

- Um caso?

- Talvez. Cidade pequena, ninguém morreu na última semana.

Parei de mastigar. Olhei para Sam, estranhando aquilo. O que tinha de errado? Ao meu ver, isso era uma coisa muito boa.

- Isso é tão incomum?

- Bom, é _como_ eles não estão morrendo. – Sam franziu a testa, passando os olhos rapidamente pelas manchetes de um jornal – Um cara com câncer terminal tem alta do hospital. Outro é baleado por um assaltante e sai vivo, sem um arranhão.

Estranho.

- Baleado na bunda?

- "A polícia diz que o Sr. Jenkins foi baleado no coração, - Sam estava lendo a reportagem do jornal local em voz alta. - à queima roupa por uma nove milímetros".

Okay, _muito_ estranho.

- E ele não virou presunto?

- O povo da região diz que é um milagre.

Um milagre. Na minha concepção, milagres não existem. Nunca presenciei nenhum, nunca soube de algum verdadeiro, então pra mim eles simplesmente não existiam. Mas se fosse o caso, bom pro cara.

- Okay.

- Tem que ser alguma coisa maldosa, né? – Sam estava todo especulativo - Pessoas fazendo pactos ou coisa assim.

Pactos? Como um cara consegue fazer um pacto do além-túmulo para trazê-lo de volta? Se ele chegou a ir pro inferno, não há como voltar. A não ser que você esteja destinado a salvar o mundo. E, acredite, nem isso é uma boa.

- Será?

- O que mais seria?

Talvez um milagre de verdade? Quero dizer, anjos existem...

- Sei lá.

Como é que eu vou saber? Você não disse ser o mais esperto de nós dois?

- Certo, leva isso pra viagem.

_I can't take it any longer  
__Thought that we were stronger  
__All we do is linger  
__Slipping throught our fingers  
__I don't wanna try now  
__All that's left is goodbye  
__To find a way that I can tell you_

Olhei Sam começando a empacotar suas coisas, pronto para partir. As dúvidas que eu tivera durante toda aquela noite, me atingiram como um raio. Será que Sam não ficaria melhor sem mim? Já que ele me considerava tão inútil, tão inconveniente... Não seria melhor nos separarmos agora?

- Vamos.

Sem mim, talvez Sam tivesse sucesso naquela empreitada dele. Talvez ele realmente matasse Lilith, com a ajuda de Ruby. Talvez, sem minha presença a constantemente lembrá-lo dos anjos em nossos ombros, ele pudesse saciar sua sede vingança. E assim, quem sabe, ele não voltaria para mim, como o velho Sammy que eu tanto amei, e de que tanto sentia falta.

Talvez se o deixasse livre para se enveredar por aqueles caminhos ele sentisse menos raiva de mim. Talvez não se distraísse tanto. Talvez ele tivesse razão, e seria bem mais rápido e eficiente se não tivesse alguém para cobrir. Afinal, ele podia matar com a mente. Eu precisava de armas de verdade.

Olhei dentro daqueles olhos decididos, e agora ligeiramente confusos pela minha hesitação. Tanta coisa havia mudado... Eu não sabia se realmente era um instinto natural, de sempre querer o melhor para Sam que falava, ou se era o meu próprio instinto de preservação, avisando-me de que se eu fosse com Sam, quebraria em mil pedacinhos.

- O que foi?

Se havia alguém que conseguiria me quebrar em mil pedacinhos, esse alguém era o Sam. Todos os demônios e criaturas do mal que encontramos pelo caminho sabiam disso. Ele era meu ponto fraco. Só por ele eu faria tudo. Tudo. Sem exceção nenhuma. E por causa disso mesmo, poderia me machucar mais, e mais facilmente. Porque ele sabe onde cutucar, ele sabe o que dizer para me pôr pra baixo, para me ferir devastadoramente.

Pensando em tudo o que foi dito naquele quarto... Será que não era hora de cada um seguir seu caminho?

_But I gotta do it,  
__I gotta do it,  
__I gotta do it,  
__I hate this part  
__I gotta do it,  
__I gotta do it,  
__I gotta do it,_

- Quer mesmo que eu vá com você?

Ele estranhou aquela pergunta, talvez mais ainda do que a minha hesitação.

- Por que não iria querer?

- Eu não quero atrapalhar você.

- Cara, eu já lhe disse centenas de vezes – eu encarei os olhos esverdeados irritadiços de Sam – aquilo foi a sereia falando, não eu. Podemos superar isso?

Superar? Eu duvido muito. Não somos de superar nada. Somos do tipo que sofre em silêncio, e guarda as coisas para podermos jogar na cara um do outro mais tarde. Foi assim a briga entre meu pai e Sam, e várias vezes depois entre eu e ele. Será que não está na hora de mudarmos isso? De fazermos diferente?

Joguei o sanduíche de volta no prato com raiva. É claro que não mudaremos. Continuaremos guardando rancor, explodindo de tempos em tempos, magoando um ao outro. São manias malditas que nos seguram juntos. Sem esse vai-e-volta constante, não seríamos tão unidos. Quer dizer, quase.

- Tá superado.

Embalei o sanduíche para comer no caminho à próxima cidade, em algum lugar de Wyoming. Aquele silêncio continuaria entre nós durante meses ainda, com pequeno cutucões aqui e ali, para tirar do sério. Verdades veladas saindo discretamente de nossas bocas. Eu só podia rezar para que aquele acúmulo de desaforos não culminasse numa separação mais dramática e duradoura do que as que já fomos obrigados a passar.

Cuidar de Sam. Esse era meu trabalho, meu objetivo de vida. E não importa o que diabos ele fará a partir de hoje, ou quantas vezes ele me machuque. Meu lugar é a seu lado, quer ele queira ou não.

_I hate this part right here  
__I hate this part right here  
__I just can't take these tears  
__I hate this part right here_

**FIM**


End file.
